The cards of life
by Anime lover1
Summary: Wha are the cards of life? Only Chamin knows...
1. The cards of life

Disowner: I do not own any part of the yugioh company. I do own this fanfic and most of the cards in it. (This is my second fanfic so I hope you like it. Please R&R.) (** Is the monsters description)  
  
There is a legend of magical cards that are not part of the duel monsters game. Many people want to hold their power. They look the same as any other card but their magic is so great that it has passed the point of duel monsters. Their magic can not be used as part of the game. but in real life! There is a machine that can release their powers if someone is lucky enough to posses them.  
  
Yugi was in the middle of a duel. "I hope these new cards are good," He thought to himself. His opponent placed a monster on the field. **Diamond swordsman, he uses his strong sword made out of diamond to deliver a strong blow to any monster that dares to stand in his way* *attack; 3300. Defense; 500, type dark dragon. ** "Hmm" Yugi thought to himself, "his attack is too much to try and fight but his defense is only 500. I guess ill have to draw a card." Yugi drew a card and grinned mysteriously. He placed a dragon metalguard down. *Dragon metalguard switches all dragon type monsters to defense mode and adds their attack points to them. * This put the Diamond Swordsman into defense mode with a defense of 3800. "Now" thought Yugi, what monster shall I play to defeat this guy? He looked in his hand. "Hmm polymerization card, but what shall I combine? Ah yes the powerful Giant Cyberclops, and ill combine it with the amazing (yet weak) Elf slave!" *Giant Cyberclops, This machine monster uses his one-eyed laser-beam to melt his opponents. Attack; 2650, Defense; 2000. Dark machine type * *Elf slave, This Elf was caught in a war as a captive. He was sold into slavery and was starved and worked harder than he ever worked before, though he has a good heart he cannot help wanting revenge! Attack; 1000, Defense; 2700. Light warrior type. * "Now I use the card polymerization to fuse hem together," Yugi said, "Creating the Cyberclop Slave!" *Cyberclops slave, Attack; 2650, Defense; 4000, Dark warrior type. * "I still don't have enough," thought Yugi. "Huh, what's this?" Yugi saw the card Dragon Slayer. It is a magic card that increases all warrior monsters attack by 300 and decreases all dragon type monsters attack by 300. "Yugi placed it down. "Now my Cyberclop Slave has 2950 attack points and since my magic card dragon metalguard adds the dragons attack to the defense and you attack went down, so did your defense." Yugi announced. "But I still need 600 attack points to beat him." He said to himself. 


	2. The cards of life chapter 2

Yugi waited for his opponent to move. "Hmm," his opponent thought. "I can't put my dragon in attack mode because Yugi's magic card is still in play, but I don't have any magic cards to put either." "I end my turn by putting this monster face down in attack mode," He announced. "I wonder what it could be," Yugi thought. "Whatever it is I can't risk losing my monster for it." Yugi picked up a card, "Yes!" Yugi looked at the card. *Elf song of freedom, this card raises the attack of any Elf type monster by 1000 points and decreases their defense to 0, magic card. * Yugi placed it down and announced "I attack the Diamond swordsman." Yugi watched as the virtual Cyberclop Slave demolished the Diamond swordsman. His opponent's life points weren't affected but his monster was out of the way. But what monster was face down? His opponent ended his turn without doing anything. Yugi decided to attack the face down card. "Ha!" his opponent yelled. He flipped over the card to reveal the Frozen time-wizard. *Frozen time -wizard. Effect card. When this card is flipped or activated all of time freezes. His opponent pulled out a small machine and slipped a card in. "Activate!" he yelled and then disappeared! Yugi didn't know what was going on but when he looked down the millenium puzzle was missing!  
  
A/N. I know this chapter was short but that is because the next chapter isn't in Yugi's point-of-view. It is in his opponents whose name is Chamin (Sha-myne) A girl who has the power of the time cards. Read on to find out more. 


	3. Chamin

A/N: Just a reminder, the point of view is now that of Chamin.  
  
It was after the duel with Yugi. Chamin was sitting on her couch looking at her prize, the millenium puzzle. She looked at the small card reader that activated the Frozen Time-Wizard. She smiled. "The power I have with this is amazing!" She thought to herself. She took out the three cards of life that she owned. The Frozen Time Wizard that freezes time, The Hyperactive Time-Wizard, and The Present Time-Wizard which made time the same as it is supposed to be. She looked at the small card reader again. It was gold and it had the millenium eye engraved in it. "The Millenium card reader, it is used to bring the power of the life cards to life!" she said to herself." It was the only millenium item that nobody knew about. The pharaoh didn't even know about it. He didn't create the item. It was the other millenium items created it.  
  
AN: Now when the pharaoh is talking ill put '' around his words like 'this'. Chamin will get regular quotation marks "".  
  
She put the puzzle around her neck and almost immediately felt the power of the pharaoh racing through her. She could sense that he was looking through he eyes, trying to find out what the new millenium item was. 'Chamin, you must return me to Yugi right away! I belong to Yugi and there are consequences for stealing a millenium item if it is not won in a duel!' The pharaoh said to her from inside her own head. "I would have won the duel anyway, I decided that I should just end it and get home before my parents got back from work." She said. "I'm tired of waiting, let's speed things up!" She pulled out the millenium card reader and slipped in the hyperactive time-wizard. "Millenium activation!" The millenium eye on the reader started to glow and it seemed to roll. All of a sudden things sped up around them. In a matter of seconds her parents were back from work at the door. She pulled the HTW out of the reader and put in the Present Time- Wizard. "Millenium activation!" The eye rolled again and the time seemed to slow down to its normal speed. She slipped the PTW out of the reader and took the puzzle off. She opened a special compartment in the back of the reader and slipped her card's in. then she put the reader and the puzzle underneath a pillow as her parents walked in. "What have you been doing all day?" Her mom asked her as she walked in. Chamin smiled. "Nothing." She said truthfully. She hadn't done anything in the few seconds she had been home.  
  
A/N: This is the end of the third chapter in this saga. I hope you like it. Please review! My last story didn't get one review except from my cousin and that doesn't really count. If you liked the story, or hated it, send me a review telling me your opinions! 


	4. Chamins story

It was the next day and Chamin was walking down the sidewalk on her way to school. The voice of the Pharaoh still rang in her head. 'Return me to Yugi! The consequences are great!' Chamin had enough of his babbling. "SHUT UP!" she yelled in the middle of the street. People stared at her from all around but she paid no attention to them. The Pharaoh had finally stopped talking to her. "He must've lost range by now so I won't have to deal with him through school.  
In school she passed Yugi in the hallway. He didn't notice her but as soon as they passed the pharaoh came back. I see your not giving Yugi my puzzle back so you must face the consequences! I will read your mind to find what troubles you the most.'  
The Pharaoh started searching her mind for a dark chamber. 'Ah-ha, what's this?' he said as he opened a chamber door. He saw the millenium card reader. A light came from it and all of a sudden he was looking out the eyes of Chamin but when she was younger.  
Chamin was walking down a road as a man in a dark coat passed by. She stared at him as he turned into an abbey and dropped a small gold box. Chamin ran up to it and picked it up. "Mister, you dropped this!" she said and started chasing after the man. As she was running she looked at the box and it had an eye on it. The eye glinted and all of a sudden she fell through a hole, into the shadow realm!  
  
A/N: I know this one was INCREDIBLY short, but I promise the next is going to be very interesting and longer! 


	5. The shadow realm

She landed on a cold ground that felt solid yet not there at all. She walked until she crashed into a podium. Purple light shone on it and there were three cards. They appeared to be Duel Monster cards only they had a blue backing instead of brown. She picked one up and saw a clear cover on it. That cover glowed a bright light. She picked up the rest and they also became lights. She followed them to a ladder where it brought her up to the real world again. As soon as sunlight hit the glowing cards their coves turned into a black vapor and combined to make a dark spirit, This spirit rushed into Chamin like it was taking cover.  
Her eyes became darker and she looked older, as though she was an ancient being in a young body. She took one of those cards and slipped it into to millenium reader. It was the FTW. The eye rolled and time froze.  
The Pharoh was staring at the images when a shadow came from behind him. Before he could react it had him. He was swept into a darker chamber where he could not see. The shadow swooped out the door and closed it. The Pharoh ran up to it and tried to open it but with much fail.  
  
A/N: Ok so it wasn't as long as I promised but it was interesting right? The next one will hopefully explain more! 


End file.
